Guides/Which Biomes are Good for Bases
Sometimes it is hard to figure out where to put your base. This is what this guide is meant to help you decide. This is my second guide, and I hope that it helps you. I like it when I help people! That way, other people can use my ideas and strategies. If I make any mistakes or my information is wrong, than I'm sorry. I'm only human and everyone makes mistakes or thinks their information is right when it isn't. Also, this guide is, of course, a guide, and I will be going off my personal experience and opinions. Anyway, I'm done with this little introduction. Now I'm going to try to help you! Good Biomes First off, here are some good biomes. I will be going into detail which each of them later, but here is a compiled list of the biomes that I know to be useful, in case that might help you somehow. Savanna is my personal favorite because of the grass, the rabbits, and the beefalo. Swamp can be nice, depending on how you do it Rockyland isn't the best, but it isn't bad either. If you set up on the edge near a different biome, it can be great, though it really depends on the biomes around it, so consider that before setting up there. Forest is a good thing to live nearby, though you probably shouldn't live in it. It is vulnerable to fire, and cutting down too many trees will summon tree guards, which even when passive, they're not something you want too close to your home. Especially earlier game. Reign of Giants DLC RoG, or Reign of Giants, biomes are not in vanilla DS. If you have this DLC, here are some biomes that are good as well: Deserts are nice because of the cacti, which are pretty nice, and tumbleweeds, which produce random items.. Beware of volt goats and hound mounds. Deciduous Forests aren't great, but they aren't bad. The trees aren't too close together, reducing the risk for fire. However, there are still tree guards for the trees in this forest, but if you chop in a different part of the forest it isn't too bad because of the tree guards being stationary for the trees. However, pigs are common and can turn into werepigs on the full moon, which isn't good. Shipwrecked DLC SW, or Shipwrecked, is a completely different world stationary from DS and RoG. It has different biomes, different mobs, pretty much different everything. Some biomes that aren't bad for settling down in are these. Warning, I don't have much Shipwrecked experience. Magma Field is a good place to set up in SW in my experience when you are on an island with different biomes. Due to saplings and grasses being uncommon in this biome, it is a bad idea to set up here when nearly all the island is this biome type. The Beach is a fairly good place to set up because of the abundant saplings, grass and trees that don't release snakes when cut down. :P Meadow is a fairly good biome. Grass is extremely abundant, and sweet potatoes are occasional, which make for good emergency food as they do not spoil when left in the ground. Alright, now to specific biomes. :) Savanna Savannas are great places to set up. The turf is yellow, and it almost looks like straw. They differ in size .While one may be tiny, another may be the biggest biome in your world. The grass is everywhere, so you'll never run out. Rabbit holes are everywhere, resulting in a ton of meat. And since the traps to catch them are made of grass and twigs, they are fairly easy to get in a savanna. You won't starve very easily! Beefalo are occasional in this biome, resulting in plenty of manure for your farms and protection from hounds. If you run around the beefalo while hounds are attacking you, they will eventually target the beefalo instead, and when one is attacked, the entire herd fight it. This is very useful, and they will not eat the meat and are a quick way of dealing with hounds. This becomes especially useful later game, when hounds come in huge numbers very quickly. The beefalo will also protect you from bosses when they come, as most of them are aggressive and have area of effect (AOE) attacks, so the beefalo can usually deal with a boss. However, in RoG, the beefalo are uneffective against the deerclops because of his freezing attack. You can't settle down too close to a beefalo herd, however. Sometimes, they go in heat, which means that they attack everything while they produce more babies. Spiders also rarely spawn in this biome. When they do spawn, they can be useful farming for silk, spider glands and monster meat, which hurts the player when eaten plain, but is a great crock pot filler. They are rare enough that they will not bother you too much. Boulders are occasional, which means rocks and sometimes gold. Rocks aren't that rare, but gold can be hard to find sometimes. Of course, both are easier to find in rockyland, but it can still be helpful. Flint can be dug up in boulders as well, which is required for making tools. However, saplings and trees do not spawn within it. Saplings will have to be dug up and moved into it, and trees will have to be planted with pinecones. Berry Bushes and carrots do not spawn in it either. However, carrots can not be moved without being picked up, and picking them up gives them spoilage time. After being picked up, they cannot be put back into the ground. Savanna is pretty much a biome of resources. Grass, beefalo, rabbits, rarely spiders and boulders. It's a great biome! If you run out of logs for fuel, just use grass instead. Plenty of poop to use for farms, lots and lots of morsels from the rabbits. Now, here are the creatures that spawn here, and their information. Rabbits Rabbits are rabbits, obviously. They look more like jackalopes, though. They're a great source of food, both early on and late game. They do add 1 naughtiness, but there is a way to get around that. I'll say more later on. To capture Rabbits, you can bait them. However, this is counterproductive, as it takes food away when you bait the Traps. And unless you are Wigfrid, there is no point in doing this. Especially when all you need to do is place the trap over the holes, so when they go home or come out, they're captured. Now they're live in your inventory. What do you do to avoid naughtiness? You cook them alive! It's weird, but it doesn't effect naughtiness. It probably is coded that you are killing it with fire, and therefore no naughtiness is added. You can also put down a Carrot or Berries, and wait until the Rabbits are eating them them, than slay them before they finish. However, keep in mind that this counts as directly killing them and adds naughtiness and does not give you the live version of the Rabbit, and live Rabbits are used in crafting. Health - 25 Running Speed - 5 Eats Fruits and Vegetables of the ground You can chase them down and kill them, and this is best done by cornering them at the Ocean line. This is not the best way, but if you really need that food and they're not going to your traps... Well I guess it works. Here are the weapons that one-shot them for easy kills. * Axe * Pickaxe * Pick/axe * Spear * Dark Sword * Thulecite Club * Ham Bat * Tentacle Spike * Well, pretty much any weapon better than the spear, and the tools listed. Beefalo Beefalo are great. They offer great protection against Hounds. The only thing not great is that they don't automatically attack monsters or anything unless they're in heat, in which case they will attack you if you're caught with no Beefalo Hat. Not only do they offer protection against hounds, but they are also great for the bosses. Even Treeguards, when they're in heat and attack them. However, Treeguards have a very small range and it is hard, if not impossible, to get it to hit the Beefalo by mistake. An example of their protection would be the Deerclops: His attacks are very, very ranged, and can it anything. It is very, very easy to get him to hit a beefalo by simply standing in his range, letting him swipe, and moving forward quickly. If you're uneasy about that, make sure to wear armor in case he hits you, and if the beefalo are on a path (Which is determined by the turf. Dirt roads are speckled black spots really close to one another, and brick paths are, well, bricky.) than stand on the path and use the path's speed boost to your advantage. However, his attack is slow, and once he raises his hand to swipe, it cannot be stopped, resulting in an easy dodge. His range does not go too far. Even without armor, you can easily survive an attack, as he does 75 damage to you on a hit. Just make sure you have enough health to survive. His run speed his faster as well, so when he catches up he will try to hit you, but due to the animation, this will fail and he will hit the beefalo instead. This is probably what you should do, honestly. The first tactic, however, allows you to make sure he hit exactly where you want and when you want! In the Reign of Giants DLC, the beefalo are ineffective against the Deerclops, as he will freeze them by hitting them twice. Because of his broad attack range, he will freeze several at once, and will kill them while they are frozen. This not only makes him not die, but it also will rid you of a beefalo herd, which can be hard to survive without. They can be fairly good against the other bosses: The Bearger does have a broader attack, which is powerful, but I think a large enough herd will get him. Since he has a broad attack, it will easily hit the beefalo. The Moosegoose is really good against them. Since they are in mating season throughout spring, they will automatically attack her. She can hit one at a time, resulting in even a small herd having the ability to kill her. The Dragonfly is horrible. Don't touch her. She will destroy your beefalo completely. Just. Run. Please. They drop Manure every once in a while, which is fertilizer and used to make Farms. If you dig up a Berry Bush and replant it elsewhere, it will require fertilizer like Manure or Rot. This is one of the ways Beefalo are useful, because Manure is almost required for survival, with characters other than the character who only eats meat, Wigfrid. Even than, crockpot fillers. For example, one meat/monster meat with three berries makes meatballs, which is great because she can eat them. They are also very useful for Winter. When they sleep, you can shave them. You can shave them otherwise, but this will result in them attacking you. They really, really like their Wool apparently. You can camp around them, and while they sleep, shave them with a Razor. This will result in their Wool. This is used to make a Winter Hat, which is great in winter, but not required if you cannot find Beefalo. Their fur is also used for a Beefalo Hat and Carpeted Flooring. They will adopt a sad look after being shaved. One way to kill Beefalo for Meat, Wool and Horns is to hit one. They will all attack you, but if you run, the one you hit will follow you farther. As a result, you can kill it out of the other Beefalo's sight. This is probably the easiest way to kill them. In RoG, Or Reign of Giants, DLC, you can craft an Old Bell out of Glommer stuff and destroy them with Bigfoot. This does 1000 damage and will kill a lot of them, resulting in a LOT of loot. Any out of its range will survive, and more Beefalo will replenish the herd when they go into mating season. Sometimes they will go into Mating Season, and on RoG they will in spring. In a non DLCed Don't Starve, they go into it at random times. To avoid being attacked, as they will become aggressive to even harmless Butterflies, you will need a Beefalo Hat. This is made out of a Beefalo Horn and eight Beefalo Wool. They will act as they normally do when it is equipped, allowing easy protection and poop farming. A beefalo horn is only a 33% chance drop from them, so either a boss will have to butcher a lot, or your going to have to kill them one by one and hope you get it. Beefalo have 500 health and a running speed of 7. Their walking speed is 1.5. Beefalo can also be summoned by you calling their horn, which has ten uses. Five adult beefalo will follow you for the rest of the day. It is also used to calm mad ones. Beefalo in mating season are not calmed by it. (TO BE CONTINUED!)